Všechno to začalo v knihkupectví
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Oneshot. Drarry. Harryho den se vyvine úplně jinak, než Harry očekával.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Všechno to začalo v knihkupectví<strong>

_**It All Started At the Bookstore**_

**Anglický originál: Plumeria**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Plumeria**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete na adrese:

**fanfiction . net/s/380093/1/It_All_Started_At_the_Bookstore**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Drarry**

**Romantické drama**

**Rating:**** PG-13**

**Oneshot**

**Shrnutí: **Harryho den se vyvine úplně jinak, než Harry očekával.

**Poznámečka: **Něco k milejšímu říjnu!

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**V****šechno to začalo v knihkupectví**

Harry si prohlížel řadu titulů z oblasti scifi a fantasy a doufal, že ho něco zaujme. Ráno u snídaně se rozhodl, že dobrá kniha je přesně to, co potřebuje, aby si dnešní slunný den hezky užil. Takže proto byl teď tady, v mudlovském knihkupectví, a hledal něco, čím by si dnešek zpříjemnil.

Vytáhl jednu knížku a četl, co stálo na obálce. _Stín Mrakonoše_. To znělo hodně slibně, usmál se. On sám ještě mnoho let poté, co se dozvěděl, že je čaroděj, obdivoval tyhle knihy, v niž byla kouzla tak nesmírná a mocná, že to dělalo příběhy ještě zajímavějšími. A někdy míval autor dokonce tak dobrý nápad, že ho Harry využil při své práci. Ostatní bystrozorové byli naprosto uneseni „jeho" neotřelými nápady a nezáleželo na tom, kolikrát to Harry uváděl na pravou míru - prostě se nedali přesvědčit. Jak by mudlové mohli vymyslet něco tak geniálního!

Procházel dál řadou knih a zaujal ho jiný titul - _Stopařův průvodce Galaxií_. Široce se usmál, protože si na tu knihu vzpomněl; začal ji číst, když byl ještě mladší. Tehdy ji našel (ještě nikým nečtenou) mezi spoustou harampádí, která se Dudleymu už nijak nehodila. Dudley očividně knihu dostal jako nechtěný dárek. Bohužel jednou, když ho Dudley načapal, jak se směje čemusi v té knize, vytrhl mu ji z ruky a ječel, že kniha je _jeho_, a že mu ji Harry ukradl. Harry pak už onu knihu nikdy neměl příležitost dočíst, ale stále si pamatoval, jak dobrý příběh to byl. Ano, to bylo přesně ono - potřeboval něco, co by ho vytrhlo z vážnosti reálného života. Hbitě vytáhnul i tuto druhou knihu a začal se prodírat malým krámkem směrem k pokladně.

Zrovna v oddělení ´Mystéria´ však shledal, že mu cestu blokuje jiný zákazník, který byl naprosto ponořen do svého vlastního vybírání.

„Ehm, ... s dovolením," zamumlal Harry a zlehka se dotknul mužovy paže. „Mohl bych pro-" Ale slova mu uvízla v krku, když k němu druhý muž vzhlédl.

„Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Zdráhal se Harry uvěřit. Ale nebylo možno, aby si spletl tu bledou tvář s pichlavým stříbrným pohledem.

„Pottere," protáhl známý hlas unaveně. „Ano, ano, tak jsme se znovu setkali."

Harry si nebyl schopen pomoci - jediná věc, která ho napadala byla: „Co tady děláš?"

Draco protočil oči. „Zastřihávám drakům drápy na nohách. Co si myslíš, že tady asi tak dělám? Přišel jsem si koupit něco dobrého na čtení, zrovna tak, jako ty. Zdálo se mi to jako dobrý nápad - a tohle je knihkupectví, tak s čím máš problém?"

„Tohle je ale mudlovské knihkupectví," zašeptal Harry a byl rád, že nikdo z ostatních zákazníků zrovna není poblíž. „Odkdy se zajímáš o mudlovské záhady? Nebo spíš o cokoliv mudlovského?"

„Protože za poslední tři roky si mudlové udělali i v mém životě důležité místo," povzdechl si Draco netrpělivě.

Harry na něj zíral. „Ty chodíš s mudl-?"

Draco pozvedl ruku a utnul tak Harryho otázku. „Dřív. Chodil jsem. A ještě než budeš pokračovat, dovol mi, abych tě upozornil, že tohle není nejlepší místo na ´Otázky a odpovědi´. Jestli mě chceš podrobit křížovém výslechu, tak alespoň někde, kde si budu moci pohodlně sednout."

„No..." zaváhal Harry. „No, ehm, vlastně můj byt je hned na konci téhle ulice. A na rohu je čajovna."

„Co? Nechat si ujít šanci vidět, kde žije slavný Harry Potter?" ušklíbl se Draco. „Ani náhodnou! Tohle je báječná příležitost. Stejně jsem nikdy nebyl ten správný čajový typ."

**»»««**

Když spolu kráčeli dolů ulicí, Harry si nemohl pomoci a neustále po svém nečekaném společníkovi pokukoval. Kolik to bylo? Pět let od té doby, kdy se naposledy viděli? Šest? No, asi tak nějak. Draco už nebyl jeho nepřítel. Za tu dobu vyspěl. _„No dobře, však to já taky,"_ pomyslel si Harry. Ale musel uznat, že Draco dospěl ve velmi pohledného muže. Byl tak o palec o dva vyšší než Harry. Jeho blonďaté vlasy teď byly delší a vytvářely nedbalý, až skoro rozcuchaný, vzhled. Měl na sobě oblečení, které bylo pro svět mudlů naprosto vhodné - obyčejné (možná trochu moc upnuté) černé džíny a černo-zelené tričko bez rukávů. Ano, výsledek byl extrémně atraktivní. Harry zakroutil hlavou aby si pročistil myšlenky. Představa být (byť jen nepatrně) přitahován Dracem Malfoyem byla velice nepříjemná. Sladký mladý kouzelník, který vypomáhal Tomovi v Děravém kotli - to byla jedna věc, ale Malfoy? A-ou...

Umíněně vystrnadil myšlenky o Dracově vzhledu ze své hlavy. Dorazili ke skromně vypadající kamenné budově a Harry zavedl Draca nahoru po schodech do třetího poschodí. Otočil klíčem v zámku a otevřel dveře. „No, tak tady to je. Zatraceně obyčejné, když to tak vezmeš."

„No nevím," odvětil Draco, když přešel přes práh a začal se rozhlížet. „Vlastně to není vůbec špatné. Na mudlovské místo. Proč ses rozhodl žít tady, namísto v jednom z těch kouzelnických domů na druhé straně města?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Vyrůstal jsem u mudlů, stejně jako Hermiona. Jsme na to zvyklí. A podnájem tě vyjde levněji, když porovnáš cenu liber a svrčků."

„Takže tady žije i Grangerová? Znamená to, že vy dva jste-"

„Ne," odsekl Harry krátce. „Všichni se na to pořád ptají. Ona je s Ronem. Ten tady taky žije... Vloni se vzali. Mají svůj vlastní pokoj a nevadí jim sdílet byt se mnou takže - tady jsem."

„Tradiční tři mušketýři," podotkl Draco suše a posadil se na jednu z kuchyňských židlí. „Tak kde jsou ti tvoji spolupachatelé?"

Harryho popudil Dracův tón, ale opanoval se. Koneckonců, byla to první civilní konverzace, kterou kdy vedli a on to nechtěl zkazit. Alespoň ještě ne teď. Navíc pořád umíral touhou vědět, kde se Draco zapletl s tou mudlovskou holkou. Proto polkl svůj vztek a odpověděl prostě: „V práci." Ron dělá u Nimbusu konstruktéra a Hermiona pracuje pro ministerstvo v mudlovsko-kouzelnických vztazích."

„Aha," odpověděl mu Draco. Harry se připravil na další jedovaté poznámky, ale Draco už nic neříkal.

„Tak, hmm..." pokračoval Harry. Otevřel dvířka od několika kuchyňských skříněk. „Můžu ti něco nabídnout? Máme čaj - vlastně ne, vždyť jsi říkal, že ho nemáš rád... No, kávu, dýňový džus, Colu... to je takový mudlovský nealkoholický nápoj..."

„Vím, co je Cola, Pottere."

„Cože? Aha, jasně. Ta mudlovská osůbka, se kterou jsi byl. No, to je asi všechno, leda bys chtěl jenom vodu."

„Třeba tu dýňovou šťávu, to by bylo fajn," odpověděl Draco s bezstarostným pokrčením ramen. „Už jsem ji dlouho neměl."

Harry jim každému nalil sklenici důvěrně známého oranžového nápoje a společně s balíčkem sušenek to odnesl ke stolu. „Naposledy jsem ráno snídal," vysvětloval, když si sedal. „Obvykle vstávám hodně brzo."

Jeho host jen neutrálně přikývl hlavou.

Několik minut seděli mlčky, upíjeli šťávu a chroupali sušenky. Nakonec Harry ostentativně odložil sklenici a výmluvně se na Draca podíval. „Tak když už jsi viděl můj příšerně nezajímavý byt a měl jsi šanci posedět si tady... řekneš mi už konečně, jak ses dal dohromady s tou mudlovskou dívkou? Jak ses začal zajímat o mudlovskou literaturu a jak to, že znáš mudlovské nápoje?"

Draco si povzdechl a postavil svou sklenici vedle Harryho. „No dobře, když to chceš vědět - tak prosím. Zhruba před třemi lety jsem byl na famfrpálovém zápase - - Montrose Magpies proti Puddlemere United, pokud chceš detaily - - a prostě jsem seděl vedle Saši. Bratr od Saši je chytačem pro Megpies. Začali jsme se bavit o různých stylech létání a podobných věcech. Já si to užíval, Saša také, takže jsme nakonec skončili u pozdního večerního drinku... a ranní kávy," zašklebil se Draco nad tvou vzpomínkou. Potter na něj zíral s ústy dokořán. „No fakt, Pottere. Ve kterém století žiješ? Neměl bys být tak šokovaný... No, každopádně mi trvalo několik týdnů, než jsem zjistil, že Saša nepatří mezi nás, kouzelníky. Vlastně, kromě Stuarta - to je ten bratr - nikdo od nich není čaroděj.

Každopádně po noci zděšení mi se zármutkem došlo, že mě pořád přitahuje. Potřebovalo to hodně přizpůsobivosti a trpělivosti, ale to pro Sašu nebyl problém, takže jsem si nakonec zvykl. Zvykl jsem si pohybovat se kolem mudlů a dělat některé věci po jejich. Samozřejmě jsem strávil spoustu času poukazováním na to, jak všechno dělají hrozně komplikovaně - taky jsme se kvůli tomu často dohadovali. Ale to byl spíš takový zvyk, než co jiného. Říkal jsem, že je smutné, že musí prát prádlo v pračce, a pak se otravovat s celým tím procesem věšení a sušení - oni tvrdili, že mít prádlo vysušené hezky od sluníčka je lepší, než sterilní efekty kouzel... Z toho si už uděláš nějaký ten obrázek."

„No to jo," odvětil Harry roztržitě. Pořád se snažil zvyknout si na myšlenku, že (až na pár rituálních roztržek) byl Draco schopen s mudly vycházet.

Harry vyhlédl oknem do teplého slunečného dne. Jestli peklo zamrzlo, ještě se to nijak neprojevilo.

**»»««**

Zbytek rána strávili povídáním, takže se zdálo rozumné zajít si někam na oběd. Přemístili se do Děravého kotle, kde si sedli ke stolu v rohu a vybrali si jídlo.

„Tak co vlastně děláš?" zeptal se Harry a ukousl si ze svého sendviče.

„No, kdybych ti to řekl, tak bych tě pak musel zabít," ušklíbl se Draco nad svým talířem; ryba a hranolky.

Harry pozvedl obočí. „Risknu to."

„Já to fakt myslím vážně. Jsem vázán mlčenlivostí. Nemůžu ti říct nic víc."

Harry si myslel, že po té, co už od Draca dnes slyšel, ho nemůže nic překvapit. Ale tohle ho naprosto ohromilo.

„Fakt? Děláš ... pro ministerstvo?"

„Znáš snad ještě nějakou jinou instituci?"

„Ne. Páni! Ok. Tak tohle jsem fakt nečekal."

„A cos teda čekal? Nech mě hádat - kariéra Smrtijeda?"

„Ano. Ne! Nevím. Asi jsem o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel."

„No, vlastně všechna ta černá magie, co mě učil otec jako malého haranta, se nakonec ukázala být velmi užitečnou v mé práci. Skvělý prostředek v boji proti ní."

„Ha! Tak jsem měl pravdu... věděl jsem, že tě otec učí černou magii, tehdy, když jsme byli studenti." Radoval se Harry škodolibě. Pak si skousl ret, když viděl, jak ho Draco pozoruje introspektivním výrazem. „Mrzí mě to, Malfoy." Zapomněl, že Lucius zemřel před několika lety rukou partnera - Smrtijeda.

„Mě ne. Nemusí ti to být líto," odpověděl Draco úsečně. „Hodně jsem se toho od něj naučil a většina je úplně děsivá. Ty znalosti jsou mi sice teď užitečné, ale nepřál bych to nikomu. A mimochodem, můj otec mě vydědil, když jsem se připojil k druhé straně - to byla ta noc, kdy jsem měl dostat znamení zla." Zmuchlal svůj papírový ubrousek a hodil jej na stůl, prázdný talíř odsunul bokem. „Věř mi, můj život je bez něj jednodušší."

Harry se znovu zadíval z okna. Ani nápad; žádné znamení toho, že peklo zmrzlo. Pohlédl zpátky na blonďatého může, který naproti němu seděl. „Hmmm… když už jsi takový expert, možná bych se měl zeptat na nějaké věci ohledně logických pochodů Smrtijedů," pokusil se odlehčit jejich konverzaci. „Jsem totiž bystrozor."

„Já vím."

„Víš? Jak to? Ne - počkat.Řekl bys mi to, ale pak bys mě musel zabít."

„Vždycky ses učil rychle, Pottere," odpověděl Draco s úšklebkem.

**»»««**

„Vypadá to, že se blíží bouřka," usoudil Harry, když procházel kolem okna. V náruči nesl několik fotoalb.

Draco vzhlédl, a pak se znovu pohodlně uvelebil na pohovce. „To bude jen taková letní přeháňka."

„Nejspíš." Harry se posadil vedle něj a otevřel jedeno album. „Chtěl jsi vědět, jak vypadal můj život v posledních pěti šesti letech, tak prosím. Tohle je z mojí cesty do Států ... byl jsem tam, když byli Ron a Hermiona na líbánkách."

„Ty jsi zvládl přežít bez nich? Jsem ohromen," odpověděl Draco laškovně.

„Ach, buď zticha!" Harry strčil do Draca ramenem v předstíraném rozhořčení. Ačkoliv uplynula jen část dne, oba si na sebe rychle zvykli a cítili se uvolněně. Harry věděl, že Dracovo škádlení nemělo s těmi záludnými úskoky ze školy nic společného. „Trávíme hodně času každý zvlášť, víš? Celné pracovní dny, třeba. A při té romantické cestě na Tahiti jsem jim přece nechtěl dělal křena."

„Hmmmmm," protáhl Draco, když listoval dalšími stránkami. „Tak to vypadá, že jsi měl taky takovou romantickou cestu." Ukázal na jednu fotku Harryho a ještě nějakého muže, jak společně stojí před vodopádem. „Copak bylo tohle a kdes ho ulovil?"

Harry zrudnul. „No, to bylo někde u Portlandu v Oregonu. Je tam spousta vodopádů a ta zeleň taky vypadá všude stejně. A to byl Derek. Potkal jsem ho v místním kouzelnickém hostelu. Beztak to netrvalo déle, než po dobu té cesty."

„Škoda. Sluší vám to spolu."

Harrymu zaskočilo. „To je všechno? Najdeš fotku mě a nějakého kluka a neděláš žádné jízlivé poznámky?"

„Čekáš, že budu říkat něco protivného?"

„No... vlastně jo. Není to snad obvyklá reakce na takovéhle věci?"

Draco povytáhl obočí. „Hmmm... něco namíchnutého na počkání. A co _´kéž bych tam býval byl, když jste se rozešli, třeba bych si ho urval pro sebe´_?"

Harry na něho vytřeštil oči. „Ty... ty přece nejsi..."

„Nejsem co? Přitahovaný muži? Nevybavuješ si snad ten ranní křížový výslech ohledně Saši?"

„Saša je kluk?"

„Jo, Saša je kluk." První zahřmění sice přehlušilo jeho sarkastický tón, ale jeho výraz byl naprosto výmluvný.

„Aha. Sorry že nedržím krok s těmi neutrálními jmény," zamumlal Harry. Opřel se o polštářky a překřížil ruce. „No tak mluv; řekni mi o Saše víc. Teda o Sašovi..."

Draco si povzdechl. „To už jsme zase u toho úvodního tématu?"

„Ano," zazubil se Harry. „Tohle celou věc mění, takže o něm chci slyšet všechno."

„Nic to nemění!" odsek Draco podrážděně. „Potkal jsem ho na Famfrpálovém utkání, zjistil, že je mudla, beztak se rozhodl s ním chodit a byli jsme spolu přes dva roky. Konec příběhu."

„To je všechno?"

„To je všechno."

„Žádné skučení _´on byl láska mého života´_?"

„Pottere, tohle jsem JÁ o kom se bavíme," protočil Draco oči. „Pokud hledáš nějaký dojímavý příběh, jsem si jist, že ti ho mohou poskytnout tvoji spolubydlící."

„No jo," zavrčel Harry. A pak srdnatě zanadával, když se ozvalo ohlušující zahřmění a všechna světla naráz zhasla. „Sakra!"

Uslyšel lehké zašustění látky, jak Draco vytáhl svou hůlku... odněkud.

„Lumos," zasyčel plavovlasý muž. Pak se na Harryho v tom matném světle hůlky ušklíbl. „Vidíš? Perfektní důvod, proč žít v kouzelnickém bytě. Takhle jsi příliš závislý na elektřině."

„Kušuj." Harry vytáhl vlastní hůlku a pomalu se plížil místností a zapínal svíčky. „Koneckonců, neznamená to, že tady nemáme obvyklé kouzelnické věci. Prostě používáme mix mudlovského a normálního vybavení. Záleží na tom, co je jednodušší. Věř mi - používat elektrická světla ve dne je nenáročné a bezproblémové.

„Pch, to určitě."

Harry zapálil poslední svíčku. „Tak, spokojený?"

„Jo." Draco si zasunul hůlku nazpět do vnitřní kapsy trička. Harrymu se naskytl chvilkový pohled na jeho hladkou hruď. Odvrátil pohled.

„Tak, no, kde jsme to byli?"

„Povídání o klucích."

„Jooo, jasně."

Ale ani jeden z nich tohle téma už dál nerozebíral. Namísto toho jen mlčky stáli vedle sebe a koukali na bouřku.

„Víš," zamumlal Harry po chvíli, „kdyby mi dneska ráno někdo řekl, že strávím dnešek s tebou a ještě si to užiji, tak bych si myslel, že mu někdo do čaje nalil pořádnou dávku deluzivního lektvaru." S ironickým úsměvem se otočil čelem ke svému společníkovi. „Vážně Draco! Ačkoliv mě dokážeš šokovat průměrně tak jednou za každých 47 sekund, je mi s tebou fajn."

Draco mu úsměv vrátil. „Nezapomínej na pravidelné hodinové urážky. Musíš vědět, že dodržuji striktní řád - dokonce i když mám volno." Pak se zasmál.

„Co je tak veselého?"

„Já jsem si jen uvědomil - myslím, že je to úplně poprvé, kdy jsi mě oslovil křestním jménem."

Harry nakrčil obočí. „Aha, ani jsem si to neuvědomil. Prostě jsem to řekl. Nejspíš proto, že teď už je to mezi námi jiné." Pak se znovu podíval na svého společníka a pousmál se. „Ale jestli ti to vyhovovalo víc, pak tě můžu zase nenávidět a říkat ti Malfoy."

„No jo. Staré dobré časy," odvětil Draco nostalgicky. „Ačkoliv - přinejmenším z mé strany - to byla skvělá zábava." Šťouch Harryho loktem. „Pamatuješ na půlnoční souboj?"

„Ten, co ses na něj jaksi zapomněl dostavit? Jak bych mohl zapomenout?" povzdech si Harry. „Nekaž to Malfoyi, užívám si toho, jak spolu dokážeme vycházet."

Draco si teatrálně přiložil ruku na srdce. „To už jsme zase zpátky u Malfoye? Tak brzy? Vy Nebelvířani jste tááák vrtošiví!" Pak zvážněl. „Teď vážně, Pottere. Taky jsem si ten dnešek s tebou užil. Změnil ses."

„Já jsem se změnil? To ty jsi jako vyměněný! Úplně ses změnil - k lepšímu. Ačkoliv ve tvém případě už to mohlo být jen lepší."

„To teda mockrát díky. Ale fakt - taky jsi se změnil," odpověděl Draco a zase zvážněl. „Jsi více sebejistý, dokážeš vtipkovat, nezabíráš si to. Žiješ tady jako mudla a nestydíš se za to; vypadá to, že víš, co chceš a neomlouváš se za to. Ale ani si slepě nehájíš svůj názor, nasloucháš druhým..." Dracovy oči se ve světle svíček měkce leskly, když se zadíval na Harryho.

Harry cítil, jak ho ten uhrančivý pohled probodává. Nálada se mezi nimi najednou změnila a on si byl náhle až příliš dobře vědom, jak blízko sebe stojí. „Co chci..." zopakoval tichounce.

„Harry-"

Harry si ani nevšiml, že mu řekl křestním jménem. Úplně se ztrácel v těch šedých očích. Tak blízko - dělila je sotva stopa … šest palců – a potom svět zčernal, když Harry při polibku automaticky zavřel oči. Draco mu vtiskl polibek; jeho rty byly lehounké jako pírko, měkké a hedvábné.

Na chvíli se od sebe znovu oddělili a zkoumali své reakce. Harry věděl, že by měl být šokován, ale dneska se toho mezi nimi tolik změnilo, že mu to gesto přišlo naprosto přirozené. Byl to jen jeden jediný den, ale sdíleli toho spolu tolik, že mu to připadalo jako věčnost. V šedých očích se mísilo moře emocí, ale Harry věděl, že se Draco cítí stejně jako on sám.

Pak, beze slova, se Draco natáhl a opatrně sundal Harrymu z očí brýle.

„Co to děláš?" zašeptal Harry.

„Sundávám je, abych tě mohl lépe políbit," zamumlal Draco v odpověď a brýle mu předal. Harry ucítil chvění, když se jejich prsty dotknuly - málem ty kovové rámečky upustil. Pak ho Draco znovu vyhledal svými ústy a Harry si už na brýle ani nevzpomněl. Čas se pro ně zastavil - svět se pro ně zastavil. Byli jen oni dva - jiní a starší. Tiskli se k sobě tak, jak by si to ještě před nedávnem ani jeden z nich nedokázal představit.

Ve vchodových dveřích zarachotil klíč, zámek cvakl a dveře se rozlétly dokořán.

„Brrr. Taková noc! Ani psa by nevy– ale!" Hermiona stála ve dveřích, v jedné ruce měla mokrý deštník a pohledem provrtávala Harryho a Draca, kteří ve vzájemném objetí seděli v jejím obýváku.

Trvalo několik sekund, než si Harry uvědomil, kde to byl. Jeho první reakce byla ta, že se na Hermionu zamračil, protože je vyrušila. Jediné, co chtěl, bylo vrátit zpátky ten magický okamžik, kdy byl s Dracem sám. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a dovolil realitě, aby ho přemohla. Vymanil se z Dracova objetí a znovu si nasadil brýle. S omluvným úsměvem se obrátil na svou kamarádku.

„Promiň, Hermi. Nějak jsme ztratili pojem o čase."

„Jsme ztratili?" Hermiona zatěkala pohledem mezi oběma bývalými nepřáteli a v očích se jí objevily šibalské jiskřičky. „Buď máte před námi opravdu velké tajemství, nebo jste měli den s velkým D."

„Byl to vskutku velice zajímavý den," odpověděl Draco. Pak se obrátil k Harrymu a zamumlal: „A rád bych z toho udělal i zajímavou noc, ale nemyslím si, že by se nám k tomu hodili svědkové." Zazubil se, když uviděl Harryho výraz. Pak zase zvýšil hlas na normální konverzační úroveň, zvedl se a zamířil ke dveřím. „Půjdu domů a navečeřím se. Ráno ti pošlu sovu, dohodnuto, Pottere?"

Harry jen tiše přikývnul, zatímco Draco proklouzl kolem Hermiony a zmizel po schodech dolů.

Hermiona ho pozorovala, jak odcházel, pak za ním zavřela dveře a obrátila se na svého letitého přítele. „Tak mluv."

Harry si přitáhl kuchyňskou židli a s povzdechem se na ni sesunul. Věděl, že pokud si Hermiona usmyslela vymámit z něho veškeré podrobnosti, pak nebylo úniku. Alespoň si takhle bude moci ten úžasný den zrekapitulovat. Včetně toho neuvěřitelného polibku na konci. „Dobrá," začal, když se Hermiona začala věnovat přípravě večeře. „Všechno to začalo v knihkupectví..."

**»»««**

**konec**

**»»««**


End file.
